Good Sex with Dr Reid
by Not A Droid
Summary: Inspired by a review on one of my other Reid/Emily stories. After a case, Emily hooks up with Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is dedicated to lolyncut. It is inspired from a review she was kind enough to post to one of my fics. I intended it to be a nice, simple one-shot, but it think it's going to be 2 or 3 chapters instead. I hope everyone enjoys it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_The BAU Jet _

_2007 _

The case was over, and everyone was unwinding. Morgan and Reid were playing gin, when Emily walked by. She dropped her book on the table in front of Morgan.

"Whoops. Sorry" she said with a smile on her face. It was a Kurt Vonnegut book.

Morgan smiled back at her. "No you didn't. Where did you find this?"

"Back at the airport. Can you believe it?"

"That's great. Chapter 3 is when it starts to get good."

"All right. I'll let you know." She picked the book up, still smiling, and sat down.

Reid looked at Emily, now reading her book, then he looked at Morgan with a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" Morgan said," you think you're the only one who reads?"

"You never want to talk to me about books," Reid winked.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, the two of you have been sitting next to each other at the round table and I've noticed she's been hanging out at your desk a lot lately. And if I notice it, then it must be pretty obvious." Then Reid took a card off the pile.

"You know," Morgan said," normally I'd say you have a real good point there. But she's not the kind of girl who's interested in Derek Morgan."

"What kind of girl isn't interested in Derek Morgan?" said Reid, seemingly surprised such a female could exist.

"One who's too smart to think she can change my ways. Everyone knows I'm not ready to get serious."

"Maybe you're more ready than you know."

"Are you really going to school me on girls?"

Well," Reid said with a conspiratorial smile,"my mother said some girls, the right kind of girls, can tell when you're ready to change and come to you. But it's only when you're ready."

Morgan shook his head. He grabbed a card off the pile. "Are you telling me I'm off my game, Dr. Reid?"

"No, I'm trying to distract you so you don't take this card." Reid grabbed a the card lying face up on the discard pile. Then he laid his hand down and said,"gin."

"You sneaky SOB." Morgan said.

"I keep telling you people, never play cards with a magician."

"What do you mean, you people?"

Both Reid and Morgan laughed.

What neither Derek Morgan nor Spencer Reid realized was that Behind her book, Emily Prentiss was watching them intently. Particularly Dr. Reid.

How was it she never noticed him before?

Why did she notice him now?

It was the wink. The wink awakened something in her, a mixture of attraction and lust.

She knew it was a bad idea. Sleeping with co-workers was like jumping of an airplane with no parachute, and she knew that.

She stole one more look at Reid. It just so happened that he had a self-satisfied smug look on his face. On some men, that look would infuriate her or irritate her, but on Dr. Reid it had the opposite effect. Emily couldn't decide if it was merely adorable or if it was sexy.

Sexy. Definitely sexy.

* * *

Sometime later, after they landed and made their way to the BAU offices, Emily went over in her mind what she should do about Dr. Reid. She honestly hadn't made up her mind until she was leaving for the night. By chance, she and Reid were leaving at the exact same time. Emily looked and realized they were alone.

"That was an interesting game," she said.

"Game?" Reid was puzzled.

"On the plane. You and Morgan."

"Oh. I guess."

"As to your question"

"What question?"

"What woman doesn't want Derek Morgan?"

"I thought you were reading."

"Garcia isn't the only one who can multitask."

"Anyway, I was just trying to distract Morgan."

"I see."

Reid's thumb started twitching against his forefinger nervously. There was only one way to stop it. So he asked,"you had an answer to the question."

"Yes."

"so?"

"So ask me the question."

Reid hesitated, then he asked. "What kind of a woman doesn't want Derek Morgan?"

"Me."

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Because we flirt? That's a little different. Just because a woman flirts with a guy doesn't mean she wants him."

For some reason, a memory flashed in Reid's head. Harper Hillman. He tried to make it go away.

Emily was hoping Reid would take her bait, but she realized he wasn't about to. She was going to have to be a little more obvious.

"You, on the other," she said in a sultry voice," are a little more enticing."

"Me?" In his minds eye he saw not just Harper Hillman but Alexa Lisbon as well.

"Absolutely."

"I don't think you really want that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not...really all that experienced...you know with..."

Emily smiled. "That really doesn't bother me."

"I'm just saying that I ... I don't think you would find it...satisfying. I mean ..."

Emily kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't sell yourself short, Dr. Reid."

Reid's mouth opened a couple of times and he tried to talk, but no words came out. Instead, he kissed her.

His meant to just lightly kiss her, like she kissed him. But when his lips touched hers, he found he didn't want to stop. By the way she pulled him towards her, she was fine with that. When the kiss was over he said,"I ...I'm sorry."

"Why? That was wonderful."

"I mean...I ..."

"Look, if you don't want to, I understand. But, based on that kiss, I will be more than satisfied."

In his mind, he could hear Harper Hillman tell him Alexa wanted to see him. That was usually a warning for him. He should listen. But Emily's eyes looked so inviting.

"Ok."

"Okay what?"

Reid answered by kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Most of the time, I write Reid as being at least somewhat sexually experienced. This time, I thought it would be interesting to write him as a virgin. I'm interested to see how everyone thinks it worked.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

The whole drive to Emily's place, all Reid could think about was Alexa Lisbon.

She was the most beautiful girl at his high school. She and her friends, who included the entire football team, thought duct taping a boy to the goal posts out back of school would be hilarious. So, her friend Harper Hillman went to library to lure a 12-year old Spencer Reid to follow her.

"Come on, Spencer," Harper said to him. "Alexa's waiting."

The truth was young Spencer knew it sounded wrong. Why would beautiful Alexa Lisbon want to spend anytime with him? But hope springs eternal, and who doesn't secretly want the local beauty to want him? So hormones and hopes trumped good judgement that day.

Spencer's reward was to be stripped naked, get duct taped to the goal posts on the practice field and have everyone laugh at him.

Is that going to happen tonight?

No. Emily isn't Alexa. Not that she isn't beautiful, but she doesn't have that teenage mean streak. She wouldn't set him up like this.

Maybe.

When he got the Emily's place, he knew what he had to do. He owed it to his younger self not to make the same mistake. Whatever happened at the office, it was a mistake. He just had to correct it, which would be easy. All he had to was to tell Emily how inexperienced he was. She would politely give him a way out and that would be the end of it.

Reid knew this from experience.

* * *

On her drive home, Emily wondered if she had taken leave of her senses. No matter how good the sex was, there was no way this would end well. Because what happens next? After tonight?

How would they work together after having sex? It would be weird, awkward and everyone would know something was wrong. She had to put an end to it, but she had to do it nicely. She didn't want Reid to feel hurt. She had to make sure he knew if they weren't working together, it would be no problem.

She felt a deep pang of regret that she wasn't going to have sex with him.

He was a good kisser.

* * *

When they got to Emily's place, Reid said," I think there's something you need to know first."

"Oh?"

"I'm not exactly experienced at this."

"At what?"

"You know ... I mean..sex."

"I ..." Emily was trying to think of a nice way to say that didn't come as a great shock.

"And when I say I'm not experienced, I mean I have no experience."

"None?"

"I... I mean I've kissed girls before but...it never got...beyond kissing."

"Why not?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop him. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"I guess they figured out what it would mean."

"What it would mean?"

"Come on Emily, it's me. What woman would want to have sex with me?"

That was the exact moment Emily's plan went out the window. She decided she would deal with whatever awkwardness came next. She was not going to be one more woman that rejected Spencer Reid.

"Me," she said," I would."

"Emily..."

She kissed him, and for a moment he forgot all about Alexa Lisbon.

But when the kiss ended he said," Emily I ... I mean what I said..about"

"It's okay Reid. I'll help you steer around the curves." Then she kissed him again.

"But... I mean..." he wasn't certain what was happening. Maybe Emily didn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

"I know. You never got past kissing. That's fine. It isn't a weakness, you know."

"Emily I don't you think I understand."

"I understand perfectly. These _girls _made the mistake of passing on you, for whatever reason. I, however, am woman who recognizes _quality_ when he kisses me. So, let me show you what you've been missing."

There was something in the tone of her voice, an odd mixture of gentleness and firmness, that silenced his protests. As she kissed him again, a thought percolated in his head. She wasn't putting on an act.

She wanted him.

_She_ wanted him.

She wanted _him_.

She lead him into her bedroom. They kissed some more, then she took off some her clothes. Then she took off his shirt. Then they kissed some more. Then all the clothes came off. Then ...

* * *

The room was spinning. Reid just had sex with Emily Prentiss, and it seemed like the room was spinning. He knew what the mechanics of sex were, but he had never experienced them first hand.

He tried to think of words that could describe his feelings at moment. He was trying to catch his breath. He was tired and energetic at the same time.

His mind was flooded by images of women; every women he had ever seen; then those images melted into images of Emily. It was as if she had replaced every other women in the world for him in that moment.

He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't shake that feeling.

"So, what do you think," she asked.

"I don't have the words."

"I do. It was good. _You_ were good."

"Me?"

"Yes. You." Then she kissed him gently on the cheek. "I knew you would be."

Then she kissed him again.

For the first time in his life, Spencer Reid felt desired. He liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

There is nothing more deliciously decadent, Emily thought, then laying in bed next to the naked body of your lover.

Okay, technically Reid was more of a one-night stand than a lover, but the fact was she felt like she didn't have a care in the world right now. Whatever happens next, she thought, it was worth it.

"You said I was good," Reid said.

"Hmmm." Emily thought he had dozed off.

"After the first time, you said I was good."

"You were. You still are."

"Did you mean it or were you just being nice?"

"Did you hear me orgasm? Or did you think I was just spontaneously praising God?"

"80% percent of women fake orgasms."

"What's wrong Spencer? Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just...I know that I enjoyed it but...I should ...I didn't do it right, did I?"

Emily rolled on top of him, so she could look in his eyes. "What's wrong? You were fine. You were calm and now you look like...What has you so scared you did it wrong?"

"Alexa."

"Alexa?"

"What?"

"Who's Alexa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Reid, we just spent 3 hours having good sex and all of sudeen you start freaking out that you've been doing it wrong. And on top of all of that, you mentioned another woman's name. What's going on? Who is Alexa?"

"I said her name? Out loud."

"Yes. Now who is she."

"Alexa Lisbon."

"And who is that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Spencer, you just said another woman's name in my bed, I think I'm entitled to know who this Alexa is? Is she an old girlfriend."

"No. She's just someone I went to high school with."

"Were you two close?"

"If by close you mean did she and her best friend lure me to the football field so the entire football team could strip me naked and duct tape me to the goal posts for everyone's amusement, then yes."

"What? When did this happen?"

"When I was in high school."

"I'm sorry. What happened to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you told"

"Emily I didn't tell anyone. They pointed and left, then they got bored and walked away. I got myself down and went home. Mom was having one of her bad days and didn't notice anything was wrong."

"You never told anyone."

"Just you."

"I see."

There was a long silence, as the two lovers looked into each others eyes, pondering what to do or say next.

"Okay," Emily said," I'm going to have Garcia track this Alexa down and I'm going to call her."

"Why?"

"To tell she made a huge mistake. She could have had you back then, and she blew it."

"I was 12, Emily. She was 17. What was she going to do with a 12 year old?"

"Anything other traumatize him. Which is exactly what she did, isn't it?"

Reid was quiet for a moment, then he almost whispered, "yeah." Then he said, a little louder," I guess anytime a woman pays any kind of attention to me, somewhere I see or hear Alexa."

"And what is she doing?"

"Laughing at me."

"I'm not. I'm here with you, and there is nothing laughable about you."

"Why are you here? I mean, I know it's your bed, so why did you want me here?"

"It was the wink."

"The wink?"

"When you and Morgan were playing cards, you winked. That changed everything for me."

"The wink." He couldn't believe it.

"Then there was the smirk."

"Smirk?"

"After you beat him, you had this self-satisfied smirk. Right then, I wanted you. You really are very sexy, you know."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I wanted you and right now I have you. And let me tell you something Spencer Reid, you are a good lover."

"But you had to show me how to do everything."

She gave him a warm smile," and you think you should have known exactly what to do?"

"Morgan would have."

She let out a little laugh. "Okay, let me tell you something about sex that most men don't know. You won't find it any book either. Good sex isn't about the size of a man's penis or what positions he knows. It's how responsive he is. Good sex isn't a solo act; it's a duet. One partner tells the other what she wants. He gives it her, and he tells what he wants."

"But I didn't know what I wanted."

"You told me when it didn't feel right, which is exactly right. Let me tell you something else, I came six times tonight. Which is about 5 times more than I usually do. And most men worry about them getting off, and here you are, worrying that you didn't do enough to satisfy me."

"I just...you're so beautiful."

"And you're sexy."

"I'm not."

"That's the first dumb thing I've heard you say."

"Oh?"

"When a woman says you're sexy, you don't argue with her."

"Oh."

"One more thing, Dr. Reid. This was good sex, but it isn't great sex."

Emily could see the defeat in Reid's eyes. She continued," Great sex comes with repetition. That's when you learn exactly what each other wants. And I'm willing to do that if you are."

"I..." Reid's words were interrupted by Emily kissing him. "I find it hard to resist you."

"Good."

"You know, this is kind of against the rules. Two agents sleeping with each other."

"I know and I don't care. Do you?"

"Not really."

"Good. Then stop talking and kiss me."

Reid kissed her, all over her body. She returned the favor. They didn't stop for quite some time.

* * *

_A/N: We're going to end it there. I will be working on a sequel to this, which I plan to start posting in March. In the meantime, I will be focusing on Catching Reid, Longarrow's Dreamcatchers, and a songfic tag to 200._


End file.
